You've Changed
by spoby equals awesomeness
Summary: Spencer and Toby are best friends and they have been since the eighth grade. However, for the past year, Toby has been going out with another girl and dumping her a week later. Spencer wants to be with him, but not if he will act like this. Can Toby prove that he can change for her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

**What you need to know about this story**

**Jason, Spencer, and Noel are full siblings (I just thought that would be interesting)**

**Jason just graduated school but wants to wait a year before going to college**

**Jason is not related to Alison**

**There is no A**

**Alison is alive (if I include her in the story)**

**The couple will be Aria/ Ezra/ Jason triangle (tell me which one you want to end up together in the end), Hanna/Caleb, and obviously, Spencer/Toby.**

**Jenna and Toby are full siblings (Jenna is his older sister)**

**This story is AU**

**A/N: I wanted to start this story after I finished "I Trusted You" but this wouldn't get out of my mind so I am going to at least start this story and if you like it, I'll continue.**

Spencer (P.O.V)

I get up to get ready for school. I just put on a simple t-shirt and dark skinny jeans with black feminine combat boots.

I try to be quick because Toby, my best friend, is picking me up.

We have been best friends since eighth grade when I started tutoring him in French. Now we are in our junior year of high school and practically inseparable. People often mistake us for a couple except for the rest of our group, Hanna, Caleb, Aria, Jason, Emily, Paige, and Noel. We understand though, we do often act like a couple. Sometimes we hold hands, and one time he lost a bet and had to give me a piggy back ride to each class.

The truth is, I do want to be with him. But there is one problem.

I hear him beep his horn so I run outside and hop into the passenger of his truck.

"Hey, Spence." He says with a smile. "Hi Toby!"

"I have news." He says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I have a date tonight." Surprise, surprise.

"Who is it this time?"

That is the problem he is going out with a new girl every other day. He never sleeps with them or anything, but he still flirts with them, say something about liking them for a really long time (which is a lie) and then dumps them a couple days later. He never did that to me though. I am sort of the limit. He respects me too much to try something like that on me. The girls he usually ask out are slutty.

He wasn't always like this. It was after I had my first boyfriend, Wren Kingston last year. We broke up, and Toby started going out with every girl in school. Unfortunately, as his best friend, I have to hear about his latest conquest.

"Spencer?" He asks.

"What?"

"You zoned out. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, it's just that I have a math test today."

"I know when you're lying Spencer, you can tell me. We tell each other everything." I hear the concern in his voice. He is an amazing friend to me and the others. He really is a good person, so I don't know why he does what he does.

"I'm really tired." I know he doesn't believe me but he doesn't ask any further questions.

Toby (P.O.V)

Spencer seems to have something on her mind, but she wouldn't tell me. She is my best friend and I wouldn't want her to be upset.

In an attempt to cheer her up if she is upset, I pull over and ask her to get something from the store. She looks at me weirdly but does it.

When she walks away, I can't help but check her out. I have never told anyone this, but I really like her. I have ever since she tutored me in French. I don't think she feels the same way, though.

When she comes back with a bottle of water she goes to reach for the door handle but I keep making the truck move so she can't get in.

"Toby let me in!" She yells while laughing.

"Sorry what was that?" I ask. She keeps laughing, knowing that I'm joking. I have done this to her plenty of times before. I'm surprised that she still falls for it!

All of a sudden she stops laughing and has a scared expression on her face. She points to my left, so I look in that direction to see what's scaring her and then I hear a thud. Spencer got in through the window.

"Why didn't you get in through the door?!" I question.

"You would have enough time to keep moving the car!" She replies.

We get to school and walk in together. At Spencer's locker, awaits our other friends, Aria, Hanna, and Emily.

"Hey Tobes." Hanna says. The other girls smile and wave. I wave back and turn to Spencer. "Well, bye Spencer." I gave her a quick hug and left. I walk over to Caleb and Noel, and when they notice me, Caleb asks, where have you been? You got here after me, and you know how late I usually am."

"I was giving Spencer a ride." I answer.

"You do that everyday. Did something happen?" Noel asks suggestively. I punch him semi-hard in the shoulder.

"No I wouldn't let her get in the car. Whenever she tried I would start driving."

"When will you guys be a couple already?" Caleb asks. I mentally face palm.

Spencer (P.O.V)

The girls are looking at me with weird looks on their faces. They are smiling too much.

"What is with you?" I ask them as I get my books out of my locker.

"Someone likes Toby!" Oh yeah. I told them last night about my feelings for him.

** *Flash back***

_I am hanging out with the girls in my room, and we are all talking about relationships. First, it was "Haleb" , how Caleb asked Hanna out last week and how amazing their first date was. Then, it was "Jaria" where we comforted her about how my brother, Jason is constantly acting like an idiot. Finally, we talked about "Paily" and how sweet Paige is. Emily is very much in love with her. _

_I thought we were done when of course, I was forced to talk about Toby._

"_So, how is our beloved Spoby?" Hanna asks. Yes, she is the one to come up with the couple names for all of our relationships._

"_Hanna, there is no such thing and probably never will be, no matter how much I want to be with him." Oops._

_Aria gasps, but smiles. Hanna playfully starts hitting me in the arm, screaming, "I knewwwww itttttttt!" I bury my face in a pillow, embarassed. I didn't mean to tell them, I wasn't thinking. _

"_Please don't tell him that I said that!" Emily pats my back and says, "It's okay Spence, we won't!" while laughing._

"_For what it's worth, I think he likes you too. Maybe he'll ask you out." I take my face out of my pillow._

"_No, he can't." I say._

"_Why not?" Hanna asks, sounding a little sad._

"_He asks out every girl in school! I don't want to be like any of those other girls."_

_ *_**End of flashback***

"Guys, be cool, please?" I plead.

"Okay, but you should really tell him. Tonight." Emily suggests.

"I can't. He has a date tonight."

"Again? What happened to Courtney?" Hanna asks.

"He dumped her, remember?" the girls roll their eyes, unamused.

Noel (P.O.V)

Caleb and I know that Toby likes Spencer, but we can't say anything to the girls.

"Just ask her out and go on more than one date with her! We know you like her."

"I said that when I was drunk, guys! We are just friends!"

Yeah, sure.

**A/N: I hope you like this story so far. This idea has always been in my mind and now I am actually writing it. Tell me if you would like me to continue it. If you do, also tell me if you want a one shot that has to do with this story about how their friendship was or a chapter about it.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Toby (P.O.V)

I just finished my date with, um, Kate! Kate's her name.

"I had a good time tonight. You should call me." She says. She hands me her number.

"I will." I say. I won't. When she is out of sight, I discard her number.

I decide to call Spencer.

"Hello?" She answers, after half a ring. "Hey, Spence." I reply

"Hi Tobes!"

"Can I come over?"

"Toby, you know that you don't have to ask, because you live there. I'm not at home right now, but Jason and Noel are. I'm on my way back I got ice cream. Before you ask, yes, it is your favorite, butter pecan. Wait, I'm home now."

"I'll be there in five minutes, bye." I hang up.

Once I get there, I walk in without knocking. I live here now because my mother died and my father started to neglect me. Spencer helped me through it, because she understood. My mom was like a mother to Spencer. Her parents were nice enough to let me stay here, and they aren't here that often. They usually have to travel, and are only visit once a month for a day or two.

Jason is basically in charge since he is 23, and Noel is 18, Spencer is 16 but is going to be seventeen in about a week and a half. I'm 17 and will be eighteen in a couple of months.

I am interrupted my my thoughts when Jason asks if I want leftover Chinese food.

"Sure, where's Spencer?" I ask.

"Your girlfriend's upstairs." Noel replies.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I yell while walking upstairs on my way to Spencer's room.

"Hey, Spence." I say, walking in. Oh no. I didn't realize she was changing! She is only in a pair of shorts and a bra.

"Get out you perv!" She yells. I practically run out of there and slam the door behind me.

I run downstairs and sit on the couch next to Jason.

Noel and Jason are laughing their asses off when I tell them what just happened.

Spencer comes downstairs, now fully dressed, and she looks like a mix between joking and pissed.

"You are an idiot." She says to me, while sitting down next to me.

"Sorry. If it makes you feel better, you are cute when you yell at me." She blushes and says,

"Then I must be freaking adorable, because I yell at you all the time."

"Exactly."

**A/N: Please review! Someone asked how often I will update. I don't really have a schedule, I just update whenever I feel like it. However, I try to not take longer than a week to update.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

A/N: I am changing the story so that Noel and Toby are 18 and Spencer is turning 18. Their school year is almost over, it is near the end of May.

Over a week later

Toby (P.O.V)

Today is Spencer's birthday. The group and I will just have a small party at Hanna's house, just us. . . Hanna got her a pair of heels, and an outfit for when we all go out, but she said I couldn't see it yet. Aria gave her a photo album. Emily got her some new nail polish. I made her a cd with all of her favorite songs on it. Caleb got her a bunch of apps on her phone. Jason gave her a gift card and so did Noel. Every few weeks, she would have a new favorite song since eighth grade, and I remembered them all.

I pick her up and she is wearing the outfit Hanna got her, I'm guessing. She is wearing a dress that stops mid-thigh and it is black with tiny flowers printed on it. Also, she is wearing a black leather jacket and black heels. The sides of her hair are clipped back, with the rest running down her back and her bangs are showing. For a second, I thought my heart skipped a beat. She is so gorgeous.

When she gets in the car, she gives me a hug. 

"One second." I tell her before sticking my head out of the window, shouting, "TODAY IS SPENCER'S BIRTHDAY!" Spencer starts hiding her face in her hands, embarrassed but she is used to it. We made it a tradition to embarrass the other on their birthday.

Jason and Noel get into the backseat, and we head to Hanna's.

"I will not be drinking." Spencer says. When we walk into the house, it is all dark there is no music.

"I think we might have gotten here at the wrong time, maybe we should-" Spencer starts.

"SURPRISE!" Almost everyone from school is here. Spencer screams, almost scared to death!

"Were you in on this?" She asks me. I nod, and she gives me a hug, along with her two brothers.

Hanna comes out of the crowd, along with Aria, Emily, and Paige, so she goes and hangs out with them.

I just walk around as well as I could when people continue to crowd the house.

An hour later, I am making out with some girl.

Spencer (P.O.V)

I am sitting at the counter, and I am having a good time until I see Toby making out with a girl in the corner.

Hanna walks up to me and says, "Are you having an awesome time?" I was, but no I'm a little upset, but my friends worked so hard for this party, I'm not going to mention Toby.

"Yeah, great party." I say. Hanna walks away, going to find Caleb.

"Can I get you a drink?" Someone asks me. It's Wren.

"No, you can't. I'm not drinking tonight." I say, even though I'm thinking about it.

"One soda for the birthday girl!" Wren says to me, and his back is to me so I don't see what he's doing. He gives me a cup of soda. I really liked it, so I had three more. Now I realize what is going on. Wren got me drunk, but I don't care. I just want to get the fact that Toby was making out with some girl out of my mind.

Toby (P.O.V)

I walk away from the girl, and I start looking for Spencer, but she is no where to be found. Five minutes later, I still can't find her.

I walk over to Jason and I say, "Do you know where Spencer is?" He shakes his head and continues dancing. I go after Noel and ask, "Where is your sister?" He shrugs. "Maybe one of the girls know." He says. I look at Hanna but she is drunk so she isn't going to know. I find Emily and Aria, and they help me look.

I find Spencer, about to walk out of the door with her ex boyfriend, Wren, who is leading her out. I hate that guy so much.

I run past many people and almost spilled someone's drink, but I don't care. I just need to protect Spencer. Emily and Aria are right behind me.

I catch up to them, and I yank Wren away from Spence.

"What do you think you're doing here, Wren? I thought it was clear you are uninvited!"

Spencer is just giggling while the girls are holding onto her because Spence is not stable right now. I push Wren away and tell the girls that I will make sure Spencer goes home safely.

However, as I'm guiding her out of the house, she disappears on me again. This time it is easier to find her because she is asleep in a corner. I pick her up and carry her out of the house. She wakes up and screams at me to put her down and when I do she starts laughing.

But then all of a sudden, she starts crying. "What's wrong, Spencer?" I ask, very concerned.

"I- I lost my nose! Jason took it and won't give it back!"

I almost laughed. I take out my phone and hit video, and put it back into my pocket so that the camera part was sticking out.

"Spencer, he didn't take your nose." I reassure her.

"It's not there, look! Oh my god, you took it give it back!"

I pretend to give back to her.

She is fine until we get to the car. She sees a stray cat and yells at it. "Why did you kill Mufasa! He was your brother!" She breaks down crying again. She is too cute when she is drunk. I am so glad I didn't drink so I am able to get her home safe.

"Spencer, stop crying. You are okay."

"I'm not crying." She immediately stops.

When we get home, I walk her to her room.

I get out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for her to change in, and I leave the room. When I come back, she is wearing her pair of shorts my t-shirt. She is also passed out on her bed.

I chuckle a put the covers over her and I sleep beside her to make sure she doesn't wake up and do anything stupid.

**A/N: Please review! Also, they were underage drinking and I do not promote that! Also, just in case, I will also say:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Spencer (P.O.V)

**Two weeks later**

I am getting ready because my friends, Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Caleb are coming over. Jason and Aria are on a break again, so it might be a little awkward. I put on a simple t-shirt and jeans. I can't do much with my hair today and it's all messy, so I pull it back in a ponytail.

I go downstairs where Toby, Jason, and Noel are already eating, like always. I open the fridge and almost nothing is in there. I look behind me and say to them, "I need to go shopping for food, does anyone want to join?" They all offer, so we all go.

Once we get in the store, Jason and Noel act like little kids and start wandering off. Toby stays with me. I pull out the grocery list.

"Okay, first, we need milk."

All of a sudden he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer.

"Toby, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Just shh. An ex of mine is here and I might have told her I was in love with you in order to break it off with her." I roll my eyes.

"Which one is it this time? Why did you have to lie? Can't you just say it's over?"

"No, this time, it's Alison Dilaurentis."

"Who is that?"

"Just a girl from Ravenswood that I dated. I tried to break up with her, but she wouldn't let go. So, I told her I was with you."

"Toby, I-"

"Quick, she's coming." He whispers as she comes towards us.

"Hello, Toby, it is so good to see you. And this must be Spencer. You're girlfriend." She says flatly.

"Yup, and I love her!" Toby says a little too enthusiastically. I want to tell her the truth, but Toby's my best friend and I know he really wants to get rid of this girl.

Alison walks past us, and I hear her whisper in his ear, "I will get you back."

Even when she is out of sight, I notice that Toby still has his arm around my waist. He notices too and let's go. Boo. He then starts holding my hand with his fingers interlaced with mine.

"Now what are you doing?" I ask.

"Just in case she comes back." Toby says.

Toby (P.O.V)

Of course, this is just an excuse to hold Spencer's hand. I really do like her, but I'm afraid that if I ask her out then she will reject me and it will be very awkward. Eventually, she let's go in order to get the items we need.

Then, Alison comes back while we are waiting for Noel and Jason in the parking lot.

"I was talking to your brothers, Spencer, and they both said you don't have a boyfriend."

"First of all, Toby and I's relationship is a secret, second of all, how do you know who my brothers are?!"

"I have my ways of knowing these things, and I know you two aren't dating." I am not expecting it, not that I can complain, when Spencer, to prove Alison wrong, takes me by the collarbone of my shirt and slams her lips onto mine. I'm glad that she always has my back. Really glad.

"Is that proof enough for you?" Spencer asks. Ali rolls her eyes and leaves.

Spencer gets into the car and I get in with her. "What was that about?" I ask.

"I was just trying to get her off of your back for now." She replies, not looking me in the eyes. Hey, that rhymes! Anyways,

"Thanks." I say.

Noel and Jason enter the car with Brownie mix and chips.

When we get home, the others are already there. They all have their own key, because we are all very close so we don't care when they enter the house.

"Hey guys." I say.

I put the groceries away as the rest sit down.

"How about truth or dare?" Emily suggests. We all agree.

"Emily. Truth or dare." I suggest.

"Truth." She says.

"Wuss. Anyways, is it true that... you used to have a crush on Caleb?"

"I may be a wuss, but you are an idiot. I was already out of the closet before I met Caleb."

Dang it.

Jason goes next. "Aria, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you kissed the English teacher, Mr. Fitz?"

"No." Well that just turned serious.

"Spencer, truth, dare, or fire?" Hanna asks.

"What is fire?" Spencer asks.

"It means you have to do it or else we will...hmmm... Oh, I know! We will take you to the nearest lake and throw you in, but it will be when you least expect it."

"You know what? Fire." Spencer says, taking the challenge.

Oh no.

We all start thinking until Caleb whispers one into her ear. Hanna then whispers it to Spencer.

"No! No! Caleb! How could you?!" Spencer yells while laughing.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing." Hanna says.

We continue the game, while Spencer looks nervous.

Out of nowhere, Spencer kisses me for the second time today.

"Was that the dare?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Well it doesn't change much since you did it earlier today."

All eyes turn to Spencer, "What?! Toby's ex was being annoying!" She defends herself. I see Hanna give her a little smirk, but I don't know why.

**The next day**

Still Toby (P.O.V)

I decided something: I am going to ask Spencer out.

I really like her: she funny, intelligent, friendly, easy to talk to, gorgeous, beautiful, hot... and the list goes on. I just hopes she feels the same way. I mean, she kissed me twice, well three times because when we were in ninth grade we were each other's first kiss. We both wanted to get it over with.

I see Hanna walk by me, and I gently pull her by the arm over to me.

"What, Toby? I have to meet Caleb." She says, annoyed.

"Just one second. I really like Spencer, I'm going to ask her out."

"That's great!"

"Wait, does she like me too?"

"Well, since you like her, yes, yes she does." In excitement, I give her a hug.

Once I pull away, she says, "Wait, you said you were going to ask her out?"

"Yeah, I mean she likes me. I like her. Wait, you are sure she likes me, right?"

"Yes, but-"

I walk away to my next class before she could say anything else.

At the end of the day, it's raining. Dang it.

I see her at her locker, looking as beautiful as ever. She is wearing a red skirt that stops mid-thigh, and a black shirt tucked into it. Also, she is wearing her black feminine combat boots. Her hair is loose, and it has gotten longer. It is parted to her right, and the left side of her hair is in front of her face. Now I feel like a creep for thinking of all the details of what she looks like.

I walk up to her, and say, "Hello gorgeous."

"Hello yourself, Toby." She says with a smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

"Will you go out with me. Dinner and a movie? At about 8:00?"

"Very funny, Toby. Which girl are you going to use that one on? Stacy? Kate again?"

"No, I'm serious. I really like you Spencer and I have for a long time, and will you please go out with me?"

She smiles for a second, but then it vanishes. Now she has a scowl. "You are a jerk, you know that? You won't stop at anything, will you? You just have to crush every girl at school?" She slams her locker and is about to exit the school.

"Wait Spencer! What did I do? Where are you going? I'm your ride, and it's raining!"

"I'll walk." She says. She then starts to walk out into the pouring rain, leaving me confused and hurt.

**A/N: Sorry if I hurt your feelings about what just happened. Also, next chapter will be my theories about PLL. I will probably put a chapter the day after or maybe even just an hour after the theory chapter. Please review.**

***Spoiler alert for anyone who hasn't seen the summer finale, if you haven't watched it, click out now.***

**Whoa. I can't believe it's Ezra. Once upon a time, Ezria was my favorite couple. But then, an adorable new couple came along, their name was Spalex. Then finally, the best couple I have ever seen walks in, Spoby. Spoby is my life now. I never really cared for Ezra, but I did like him. I think that Aria is A so maybe they can be a couple still. I am freaking out. Okay, now this might be a spoiler even for people who are caught up, so if you don't want a spoiler, exit. I saw a hashtag for the next episode, and it says, ariA. Also, they said redcoat will be revealed next episode, and I think it will be Aria. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**Hello! These are my theories:**

First, Aria:

I think Aria is on the A-team too, but she has multiple personalities disorder so she does know that she is redcoat and or A. (I think that she could be redcoat and there is more than one.) I believe that Ezra doesn't want Aria to find out about herself so he does stuff to her as a so she won't suspect anything. He wants to be with her, but she won't want to be with him if she finds out and gets herself help. Also, when Aria says to spencer something about living a double life, I think she means that she knows that she used to have mpd, but thinks that she is okay now. Maybe she went to iceland because Alison's "death" could have triggered something in her again and she needed to get away from it so she would be okay. I think it would also work out in the end for everyone about this situation because she would still be together with Ezra because a part of her is on the A-team (so ezria fans won't be too disappointed), and the girls most likely will still be her friend, because if they find out she is mentally ill, then as her friend they won't be angry with her, they will just want her to get help.

Next, us, the viewers:

This will sound ridiculous, but I think I'm A. We all are. Think about it, throughout the series, we have all been watching them, knowing all of their secrets. When The girls start getting messages, it is right when the show starts, which is when we started watching. Then, I can only speak for myself here but I can usually predict what their next move will be. Then, the girls are are always complaining saying that A is always a step ahead of us. When Toby was A, we found out before the characters. When Ezra was A, we find out before the viewers that he is. We are always a step ahead of them.

Wren:

First off, when Mona got sent to Radley, he just so happened to be a volunteer there? And then she was able to get in and out undetected? Wren just didn't notice? I don't buy it. Also, there is a scene where A is putting up x-rays, and I know A can access anything, but the one with the easiest access is Wren. Finally, what else would be his purpose on the show? I know he is cute and all, but when it comes down to it, he doesn't really have a purpose there. My theory about him is that he is A and knows that Aria is redcoat or A. He is a doctor, he can eaily look up files where Aria is stated to have a past of being mentally unstable. He, at Ezra's request, could keep it hidden. There is the obvious part in 4x10 where Wren is coloring a coat in red. But the girl he was coloring looked just like Aria, and on that show, there is no such thing as coincides.

Toby:

Now, I don't trust Toby. I love him, but I don't trust him. I don't trust anyone, and I mean ANYONE on that show. I just want to say that if becomes A again, I will lose my bleeping mind. Also, I still have a grudge against him for doing what he did to Spencer.

Evidence on Aria:

The black swan cover dress is just like Aria's dress in 2x25.

I have said this in one of my stories before, but here is something that I have yet to see online, but I have found this on my own:

in episode 3x12, Aria is reading a book for a few short seconds before there is a knock on EzrA's door. I researched what the book is about and apparently, the book is about reproductive technology and psychological manipulation. Both of those things are important things that A has to know.

Sorry if this isn't the chapter you wanted. I will probably post one later today. Please review or PM me about your theories!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Spencer (P.O.V)

I can't believe Toby! He is such a jerk. He has never done anything to make me want to slap him like this before. We never even had an argument! I am so pissed. I am walking in the rain and when I get home, Toby is already there.

"I was so worried! What happened? What did I do wrong?" He asks. The truth is, on my walk, I have given myself time to cool off. I will just pretend nothing happened and I will just avoid conflict.

"Nothing, Toby. I was just in a bad mood. I am going to go shower and change because I am soaking wet from the rain." I say with a smile. He smiles back and I go shower. I put on some pyjamas and decide to do my homework and sleep.

**The next day  
**

Toby (P.O.V)

Spencer confused me yesterday. I am so glad she isn't mad at me.

Spencer (P.O.V)

It is lunchtime at school. I am sitting with Hanna, Emily, Aria, Caleb, and Noel, or as I like to call him, brother #2.

I am sitting there, thinking about my relationship with everybody.

Hanna, Emily, Aria, and I are very close. We are always there for each other, and nothing could ever change that. They have been there every time they have seen me cry over Toby and his latest date, Emily when she was finally ready to come out of the closet, Aria, when she has a problem with Jason, and Hanna, for when she chips a nail.  
(That might not seem like much, but when Hanna chips a nail, it's serious!)

Caleb is my second best guy friend. First place is Toby. Caleb is like another brother to me. We constantly insult each other, but it comes down to it, he would punch a guy in the face for me. In fact, he did. When Wren and I broke up, Toby was out of town for a job, and Wren wouldn't leave me alone. HE kept trying to talk to me, showing up at my house or even at school. One time, when I was walking home, Wren just came out of nowhere, grabbed me and brought me to the side of the school where no one could see us. Apparently, Caleb saw him grab me, and he followed us, and punched Wren in the face. We never mention it though. We are the type of friends who don't admit we are friends.

Noel and Jason are obviously my brothers. I am the youngest and they often are overprotective. They hated every second that I was with Wren, as if they were afraid he would hurt me. I love them both a lot and they are easy to talk to. Except when it comes to boys. I remember a time when there was some boy in my kindergarten class. Noel was in first grade and Jason was in sixth grade. I went home, trying to hide a mark on my neck where he hit me with a jump rope, and when Noel and Jason found out, they went to his house and told him that if he did it again, they would make him eat that jump rope. Even now, they still frighten him. think the boy's name was Andrew Campbell.

I am interrupted by my thoughts when Toby shows up at the table, with yet another girl.

"Hi guys! This is... Cathy!" He says. I look to my left and see Hanna rolling her eyes, and Noel and the girls looking at me sympathetically.

For a few minutes, I was stuck sitting across from Toby and Cathy. He had is arm around her and they were holding hands. I couldn't take it anymore.

I put a smile on my face and say, "Um, I'll be right back. I have to call Jason about... getting some pizza for later!" I walk out of the cafeteria and to the bathroom. I walk into a stall, and let the tears run down my cheeks. Five minutes later, I hear someone come in. They come into the stall I'm in.

"Jenna?" I ask. We have never really talked much, but I recognize her as Toby's older sister, Jenna.

"Are you okay, Spencer? In the cafeteria, I saw you leave and not come back. I know we don't talk much but is something wrong?"

"I'm fine." I say, trying to wipe away my tears.

"Your friends, including my brother are worried about you. "

"Just tell them that I have to ask a question from a teacher."

"Spencer, I've seen the way you react when my brother has a new girl to go out with. Do you like him?"

"Yes, but don't tell him. Can you please just leave me alone?"

"No." She walks closer to me, and says, "I'm sorry he does this to you. If it makes you feel better, he has never slept with anyone. He is too nice."

"I know he doesn't." She gives me a hug and leaves.

**Later that day**

Jenna (P.O.V)

I love Toby, but he can be an idiotic jack ass sometimes. I see him at his locker. Now, I don't know Spencer well, but I know her enough where I know she and Toby are best friends and she likes him. We always got along, but never spoke much.

I walk over to Toby, "Hey, sis." Toby says with a smile. I scowl at him.

"Jenna, what's-" I interrupt him by holding him by the ear and guiding him to another room while he yells in pain. When we reach an empty room, I let go.

"What was that for?" He asks, clutching his now red ear.

"That was for being a dumb-ass!" I yell.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Spencer! You bring a new girl to the table and every time it kills her."

"How would you know?"

"Earlier today, when she left the cafeteria to go to the bathroom."

"She went outside to talk to her brother, Jason!"

"No, she went to the bathroom and was crying her eyes out. You want to know how I know that? I was there!"

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." I continue, "Listen, Toby, I don't know Spencer that well, but I bet even a complete stranger's heart would break seeing her cry like that."

He leaves the room, saying tjat he is looking for Spencer.

**A/N: I wanted Jenna included somehow, and I was thinking about who she should end up with. Also, feel free to leave me suggestions. Is there anything you want to happen in the story?**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Spencer (P.O.V)

Spencer (P.O.V)

I walk out of the bathroom for the third time today, from crying. I don't know why this time that Toby brought a girl to the table affected me this badly. Maybe it's because he already asked me out. But I shot him down, so it is probably my own fault.

I am walking home because Noel has football practice and I was waiting for Toby but he isn't here. My brothers usually prefer that I walk with Toby because if something happens they know how overprotective Toby could be of me, just like them. He starts running up to me, breathlessly.

"Spencer. Will. You go. Out. With. Me?" He asks between breaths. Is he serious right now? I was hoping he would get a hint and drop the subject. I roll my eyes and keep walking. He follows me.

"What is with you Spencer? Every time I ask you out, you get super pissed and walk away."

I don't answer. I just keep walking. Eventually he gently grabs my arm, basically forcing me to look at him.

"Listen. Jenna told me about how you are whenever I am with a new girl. I get that. I really like you, and I have ever since you tutored me in French. Hanna told me that you like me too, so what is the problem? Why won't you go out with me?"

That's it, I can't take this anymore. I tell him to wait until we get home. We walk in awkward silence. Whenever he tried to walk closer to me, I would move faster.

We get home, and Jason is at work so we have the house to ourselves.

"So what is it? Like I said I really-"

I interrupt him.

"God damn it Toby! Why would you do this to me?" I yell suddenly.

"This is what I'm talking about! You won't tell me what I am doing wrong!"

"You are asking me out, that's the problem! I have seen you do some terrible things to a lot of people. Stringing them along, letting them think they are different, and then dumping them a couple of days later! But, I have stuck by you. I would listen to your latest conquest! But, I always thought you had a limit. I thought I was that limit! But no, you are doing the same thing to me as you have to the sluts that you've been going out with, and you know very well that when you dumped me I would take it and just smile and tell you it's okay. I wouldn't have the heart to be mad at you!"

"Spencer, you should know by now that you aren't like those other girls. I don't really give a shit about them. I care about you! How could you think that I would go on a date with you and then leave you?"

He steps closer, trying to hold my hand, but I take my hand away from his.

"You could simply say, 'I wouldn't want to destroy our friendship'. Then I would just smile and pretend to agree, while on the inside it would kill me!"

"Spence, just give me a chance!"

"No! For all I know, this could just be another one of your stupid plays!" I storm upstairs, and go to my room, locking the door behind me.

Aria (P.O.V)

I walk into Spencer's house, to see Toby sitting on the couch, grumpily watching T.V, flipping through the channels, practically jabbing at the remote. I hear soft crying upstairs, and I automatically say, "Toby, what did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something? Hello to you too."

"I hear Spencer crying, something she rarely does."

"I tried comforting her, but she told me to go away."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! I asked her out and she got pissed."

"Oh my god, you are an idiot!" I went upstairs and knocked on Spencer's door.

"Spence? It's me. Can I come in?" She doesn't answer, so I just walk in.

She is currently sobbing. I close the door behind me and sit beside her on her bed.

"I know what happened. Are you okay?"

Her face is burried in her pillow, and she shakes her head no.

"Listen, Toby is really worried about you. He is upset."

"Let him be." She replies. I rub her back as she keeps sobbing. She calms down enough to say, "I never thought he would do that to me."

"Well, Spencer, maybe he does like you. Maybe he does want a relationship with you."

"I know how he works. He just wants to take me out on a date and then dump me. Boys suck."

"I know. He is really confused."

"I explained to him why I'm upset."

"Well, Toby is an idiot. I am going to get you some ice cream."

I leave the room and go to the kitchen. Toby is in the same place. He asks me, "Is she okay?"

"Why don't you go see for yourself? I left the door unlocked." I say with a wink.

His face lightens a little and he goes upstairs.

Toby (P.O.V)

I walk into Spencer's room. I sit beside her but she doesn't look up from her pillow.

"Did you really get ice cream that fast?" I hear her say in between sniffles.

"I don't have ice cream but I do have an apology." I say.

She lifts her head and glares at me. "Get out." She whines. I chuckle at her cuteness.

"I am really sorry Spencer. However, this might not mean much to you, but I really do like you. I want to be with you. I am telling the truth but I wouldn't blame you not to believe me."

She places her hand on mine and says, "Toby, I want to believe that you don't just want one date. I just heard you say that too much to too many girls. I have heard it from you before, so I really don't know what to believe."

I lean up to her ear and say, "I will prove to you that I can change."

Aria walks in with two bowls of ice cream.

She gives one to Spencer, and when I think she is about to give me one, she eats it for herself.

"Hey! How come I don't get one?"

"It's because you're you." Aria says.

Spencer reaches into her dresser and pulls out a box of plastic spoons and gives me one.

I am not going to even ask why she has them because I want ice cream.

"Here. We can share." Spencer tells me. Across from us I see Aria smirk.

**Two days later **

I decide to try something. I am going to ask Spencer out in every way possible so she can see that I really want a realationship with her.

In a class that we share together, I am sitting next to her. I wrote a note that says, **"Would you like to go out with me? Maybe a movie?" **and I give it to her. She chuckles, rolls her eyes, and writes back,

"**Anna, 10th grade, remember? Then, you forgot about your movie date with her because you were studying with me." **Oh right, I already did that.

The next day, I show up to her locker with a rose, but she looks me in the eyes and says, "Denice, two months ago, you took her to the Valentines day dance, and then spent most of the night hanging out with me."

The day after, I send her flowers, and instead of teasing me about how I already did that for a girl, she tears up and says, "That is what Wren did." But, she wipes away her tears and says, "And you did that for Amanda six months ago."

I don't pay attention to the last part, just about Wren. I never knew why they broke up, not that I'm complaining. But, whatever happened must have been bad because she usually gets pretty tense whenever something reminds her of Wren.

I left it alone until now, because I need to find out.

**A/N: Please review! Also, if you have any ideas for a one shot that you want me to do, feel free to Pm me, or even if you have an idea for something you want to happen in this story. However, I do not write smut, and if you read any of my other stories you probably noticed.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**One week later**

Spencer (P.O.V)

I am sitting at my desk in my room, doing homework. Toby has been very sweet lately. I mean, he is always sweet but he has been extra flirty. For a second, I thought he forgot my name. He is always referring to me as gorgeous or beautiful. I am still a little wary about giving him a chance though. I just don't want to get hurt again. With what happened with Wren... I just can't. I know Toby would never do to me what Wren did, though, because if he did then he would get his ass kicked by Jason, Noel, Caleb, or worse, Hanna. She might not want to break a nail but the girl will throw a show if she needs to. Anyway, this is all so frustrating. Wren is still affecting my life even when he has been out of it. I feel bad because I am scared to date again and it isn't fair to Toby.

I am interrupted by my thoughts when I hear someone knock on the door.

"Come in." I say.

It's Toby. "Hi Toby. What do you need?" I ask with a fake smile.

"Hey, Spence. Can I ask you something?"

"For the millionth time, I am not going to go out with you right now."

"It's not that, it is something else."

"Then ask me anything." I immediately regret those words when He asks,

"Why did you and Wren break up? I was out of town when you did. But before, you looked so happy to be with each other. I'm not saying I want you back together, obviously, but what happened?"

"Are you sure you want to know that, Toby?"

"Of course. I mean, it seems like everybody else does. Jason and Noel do, and even Caleb does. Also, the girls know. It seems like the whole school knows and whenever I ask one of our friends, they just freeze and walk away."

I softly pinch the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. "Toby, the girls don't even know. Caleb was a witness, I didn't tell him, and I had no choice but to tell my brothers. However, you are my best friend, so I guess after a year you should know. But remember that this is all dealt with."

I gesture for him to sit, which he does.

I begin to tell him the truth.

***Flashback***

_I just got back to Wren's apartment. We just went out and he had too much to drink. I am helping him into his house, and when I close the door behind me, he starts yelling at me._

"_You love Toby don't you?" I chuckle at him. "What are you talking about? Wren, you are drunk you don't know what you are talking about." _

"_Yes you do. I bet you cheated on me with him!" _

_I try calming him down, but he is getting more and more enraged. Next thing I know, I get hit. Hard. In the face. I get hit again and go to the floor, clenching my nose and under my eye one my cheekbone. _

_I don't know what is happening, I just know that I have to get out of here. _

_He starts kicking me but is eventually done. He forces me off the ground and tries to kiss me but I brab something, I don't know what it is, and hit him with it. I run out of the building and into my car. Once I get in I finally can feel the pain in my ribs. I am hurt seriously, so I can't just go back home. Besides, Noel and Jason will suspect what happened._

_I drive to the hospital, and I can barely walk through the doors. A couple of nurses and doctors have to help me into a hospital room._

_The doctor tells me when I wake up the next morning that I had a couple of fractured ribs but they were fixed. The doctor also said my nose was broken, which was repaired as well. Then, he comes by and asks what happened. I tell him that I fell down some stairs, not wanting to deal with any drama. _

_They tell me that I could go home, so I do. I get home and see that no one is there. I quickly get ready for school. I was so focused on getting ready that I forgot to cover up the bruises on my face. Right before I get to school, I put on a pair of sunglasses to hide at least a little bit. _

_I get pulled to the side and it is Caleb. He starts walking with me. "Spencer, what happened to your face? I can see a bruise."_

"_It's nothing, Caleb, I just had an accident." He stops me. "Spencer, you know how I grew up, so I know that the kinds of bruises on your face just don't happen by accident, so you better tell me what happened right now or I swear I'll tell your brothers AND Toby. Or should I just find Hanna right now?"_

_I pull him to an empty classroom and tell him that Wren hurt me, but he had to swear not to tell anyone._

_Of course he didn't keep that promise._

_When I am in class, Noel comes in and asks to see me for a family emergency. But when I exit the room, he brings me to an empty area of the school. He yanks my sunglasses off, puts his hands on my head, and starts examining my face._

"_Spencer, is it true that Wren did this to you?"_

"_I'm fine, just let me go back to class!" He won't let me go, and starts saying, "Caleb told me what happened, and I swear I'm telling Jason. Then we are both kicking Wren's ass."_

_He walks away, and next thing I know, I'm at home, where Jason starts interrogating me. _

When I'm done telling Toby what happened, he does not look happy. In fact, he looks like he is about to explode. But then he calms down, and gives me a hug, where I could feel his tears on my shoulder.

I start crying with him, and I'm just glad that he is here for me right now.

**A/N: I just wanted to have some sort od drama happen with Wren. If you have any suggestions on how Toby should win Spencer over, PM me or leave it in a review because I am trying to think of a creative way to get Spencer to be with Toby.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Spencer (P.O.V)

I can't believe I told Toby. I haven't even told the girls yet.

He is still holding me when he asks, "Why haven't you told me sooner?"

"I know how you are, you would get overprotective."

"That's only because I love you."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Eventually we both fall asleep in my room.

Toby (P.O.V)

I am awaken when I feel someone shaking me.

It's Jason. I was going to ask ask why he's shaking me when I realize that not only was I asleep, but in my arms is Spencer, in her bed.

Jason does not look pleased. "What are you doing?" He asks me.

"Noooooooothiiiiiiiiiiiing." I reply guiltily.

"I get you like her, but dude, that's my sister. It doesn't look good for you when I find you in the same bed as her."

"I swear, nothing happened."

"Sure." He says. He leaves the room with the door open and next comes Noel.

"Hey Spencer, have you seen my- WHY THE HELL IS TOBY IN YOUR BED?!"

This startles Spencer awake. I jump up from her bed and run to my room.

I can hear Jason cracking up from his room. Damn him.

Spencer (P.O.V)

Noel wasn't too mad, just surprised. He spent the morning interrogating me, asking questions like,

"Are you together, now?"

"No."

"Why were you in bed together?"

"We fell asleep, Noel."

"Did you do it?"

I didn't even answer that question, I stepped on his foot.

At school, I am sitting next to Toby, and he writes me another note, and it says,

**"I've tried everything I could think of, but you always said I tried  
that on another girl then ditched her to be with you. I'm asking you again  
now, and I want you to remember that the reason I ditched those girls was to  
be with YOU."**

I write him a note that says,

**Cute. I'll think about it.**

After school, Noel and Jason go to the basketball court, leaving me with Toby.

I am getting a glass of water on the counter when two hands go on the counter on both sides of me. I know it's Toby, and he only gives me enough room to turn around.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"No."

"Then will you move?"

"No." He says with a smirk.

"Then what do you want?"

"I would go with the usual answer, which is you, but I actually want to make a point."

His hands are still on the counter, trapping me, but je leans in closer.

"What is the point you want to make?" I ask.

"There is something that I noticed."

"Go on." I lean back against the counter, but he just leans in even closer. He starts talking in my ear quietly. I roll my eyes.

"You say that every move I make on you has already been done, but have you noticed that every time you tell me that, you said that I ditched her to hang out with you?"

"Wonderful observation, Toby. Now will you move?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Fair enough."

He closes the space between us and kisses me. I kiss him back, and he deepens the kiss. Next thing I know, we are making out.

I just want to stay like this forever. He starts kissing my neck.

"Toby, as much as I love this, you need to stop." He pulls away, but I am still trapped between him and the counter.

"Then will you go on a date with me? This might not mean much to you, and you will think I'm lying, but I like you so much, it kills me. You are funny, smart, kind, stubborn, beautiful, pretty, hot, and sexy. I have always thought that of you, but I really fell for you when you strated tutoring me in French. For a year, I have been an ass, and I don't blame you for not wanting to go out with me. If you really don't want to be with me, then I would rather be your friend than nothing to you at all. But, do you think that after all of the years we have known each other, I would hurt you? Like I said before, I couldn't care less for those other girls. I only want you."

I think about everything he just said as he walks away. He goes upstairs in his room.

I knock on his door. "Come in." He yells.

I walk in, and say, "Fine, I'll go out with you." He freezes for a second, but then says,

"Do you want to go to the movies, at 8:00?"

"Sure." I answer. I walk back to my room, excited.

**A/N: Now spoby shall go on a date. How will it go? You'll find out next chapter! Please review! Also, when he talked about ditching girls to hang out with Spencer, the wanting to be her friend rather than nothing at all, it was from a suggestion from a person who reviewed. I can't find their name, but when I do, I will tell you. Also, the Note Toby gave her in this chapter was from Imabwbt. **

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Toby (P.O.V)

I am ecstatic that Spencer is finally giving me a chance! For a second, I thought she never would.

Usually, I would never make much of an effort on a date. I would normally just take a girl to a movie that only I wanted to see. Or I would take her to a fast food restaurant, not wanting to spencd a lot of money. But this time will be different.

We will go where she wants to go, see a movie that she wants to see, and then go to a decent place for dinner.

I almost forgot! I need to tell people!

I dial Caleb's number.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Spence is giving me a chance!" I answer. I hear a loud _What _from the background, Caleb yell, and then the call ends.

Two minutes later, Hanna and the other two girls arrive.

Hanna (P.O.V)

I text the girls to meet me at Spencer's house. I can't believe she didn't tell me! I am so excited for them! They are going to get married, and that is my final decision!

I walk right into Spencer's house and barge into her room.

"Excuse me!" She yells.

"You didn't tell me?!"

"Tell you what?!"

Just as Emily and Aria walk in, I say, "That you and Toby are going out on a date!"

They gasp.

"What?!" They yell. Toby walks in and says, "I am taking Spence out, Hanna said."

"Get out Toby." Aria orders.

"Get out Toby. I have to get ready." Spencer says. "I'll wait here." He smirks. Spencer walks over to him and gives him a kiss. Without another word, he leaves.

I smiled at her. "You guys are so cute together!" I squeal.

"Shut up." She tells me. I reach into my purse and take out my make up. Aria takes a brush from the bathroom while Emily starts searching through the closet.

Makeover!

Spencer (P.O.V)

They order me to take a shower, even though I already did this morning. When I'm done, Emily hands me clothes to change into. I am wearing a casual loose magenta tank top and dark skinny jeans. Also, I am wearing a pair of brown boots.

"Emily, what if I get cold? We are going out at night." I ask as Aria does my hair.

"One second." She says.

I hear her go to his room and tell him to wear a sweater on the date. When she comes back, she tells me that it is all taken care of and I don't need a sweater or jacket.

When Aria's finished with my hair, I see what she has done. (**A/N: It's the same hairstyle as when she reunited with Toby in 3x12, when she saw him in the reflection in the glass.**)

Hanna's done with my make up, and I am just wearing some black eyeliner that is smudged in purposefully and stylishly, to make my eyes pop. Also, she put on a bit of mint lip gloss.

I thank the girls and they leave. Toby knocks on my door and HE is wearing a button up shirt and dark jeans. (**A/N: He looks exactly how he did when he came back in season two with the new haircut and attitude.**)

"Wow, you are beautiful tonight." He said.

"So you are saying I was ugly earlier?" I tease, knowing how nervous he is.

"No! You're always beautiful, I just-"

"Toby, I was joking. Thank you for the compliment, and you are very handsome." I say, interrupting him.

When we get to the movies, he asks what I want to see.

"I don't care what we watch." He picks a movie and I agree to it.

"Are you sure?" He asks, as if this is one of the biggest moments of my life.

"Yes, Toby, I am more sure than I ever have been." I tease him again. He loosens up finally and we enter the movie theater. We sit in the back row, which is empty. All of the other people are in the front rows.

I am fine with the movie until I realize something.

"You picked a horror movie?" I ask. He nods with a sly smirk and I gulp.

Some girl dies already, but that's what she gets for tripping over air.

I snicker. But then some more people start dying and the killer gets creepier. I jump when the masked psychopath gets a sudden closeup on the screen. Toby holds my hand, and I squeeze it.

I am fine when the humans die, because they were disobeying the rules of horror movies. That man never should have said he'll be right back. He won't be back. Then people are drinking, another fail. Then, some girl decides that while a bunch of people are getting killed, she wants to go and have her first time.

But then a dog dies, and I lose it. Toby yawns and put an arm around my shoulder, and I try so hard not to laugh at that cliché.

When the movie is over, I tell him that I'm fine and I am not scared.

"But that dog died for no freaking reason!" I yell. He chuckles and kisses me on the cheek.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" He asks me.

"As much as seeing a movie filled with blood and guts makes me hungry, I think I would like to pass." That is what I was about to say. But that look in his eyes that he really does want me to have a good time causes me to say, "Yeah, I would love to."

To be honest, this date is fun. It is a lot better than the dates Wren used to take me on. He would take me to the fanciest place he could afford, but I never really felt comfortable that way. I just want to have fun, and I can with Toby.

We decide to skip food and go straight to ice cream.

"I am having a really good time, Toby, you know that, right?" I ask.

"Are you sure? I know you didn't really want to go out int the first place." I stop him right there.

"Toby, listen. I really like you. The only reason I refused to go out with you is because I wanted to make sure you weren't looking for one date. I want a relationship with you." I say.

"About that, I think we are better off as friends. It's not you, it's me. I just think it would be really awkward if we broke up." I was about to get pissed, but then he smiles at me in a way that I know... he's joking.

I laugh and look at his nose.

"What?" He asks.

"You have something there." I say.

"Where?" He asks.

"Right...there." I say as I use his own hand to shove his ice cream cone onto his nose.

We spend the next ten minutes battling with our ice cream, getting attention from neighbors.

We finally make it home, where my brothers are waiting for us.

"You are home past curfew." Jason tells us.

I sit on the couch with Toby and say, "Sue me." with a smile.

"Where were you guys?" He asks us. I secretly shake my head at Toby, meaning that he shall not tell them.

"We went to the movies." He says. I go upstairs and can't sleep.

By now, it is 11:59, and everybody is sleeping except me. I fell asleep for a little while but then I had a bad dream. I am in Toby's shirt and a pair of shorts. I walk across the hallway to Toby's room, and I shake him awake.

"Yeah, Spence?" He asks.

"I can't sleep." I tell him. He lifts up the covers and I crawl into his bed, snuggling up close to him.

"Why can't you sleep?" He asks, wrapping his arms around me.

"I guess the horror movie really got to me." I lie.

The truth is, it wasn't the horror movie that got to me, it was the horror I lived.

I was dreaming of Wren, and it scared the hell out of me. I dreamed that he was back, and running after me in the woods.

But that wasn't the worst part of it. The nightmare reminded me of the fact that I was keeping a secret from Toby and everybody else.

What I told Toby isn't the whole story; it is just a fraction of it.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! What is Spencer hiding? Please review or PM me, it means a lot and more reviews= faster update!**

**P.S., last chapter, the idea came from IamALittleLiar. Thank you! Again, when he talked to Spencer, it was an idea from that person, and the note he gave her was from Imabwbt. **

**BTW, I found out Imabwbt is actually my best friend. I found out whoi it was right after I included the note lol.**

**Finally, if anybody has an idea for a one shot that you want me to write, PM me. I just don't do smut and I would prefer not to do a tragedy between spoby. **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**Two weeks later**

Spencer (P.O.V)

"No! I refuse!" I yell at Toby.

"Come on, Spence! I thought you wanted this!" He yells back.

"You know I have never done this before, I'm just not ready. Can't you respect that?"

"I thought we felt the same way here!"

"Well, what if I'm just not good at it?"

"If you get too uncomfortable, just tell me and we'll stop. Spencer, you are eighteen years old! Don't you just want to get it over with?"

"I told you, I'm not ready!"

"Spencer, just do it for me! Just this one time and if you don't like it we will wait."

"You know what?! Fine!"

I proceed to get on the bike that Toby has been begging me to learn to ride for hours. I don't know how to ride a bike, and he wants to teach me. (**A/N: Did I trick you?**)

We are in Rosewood Park. Once I sit on the bike, he puts one of his hands on the handle bar over my hand, and his other one on the seat.

"Toby, I'm scared." I say. I feel ridiculous. Honestly, he was right, I'm eighteen years old, on the field hockey team, and I can't ride a bike.

"Spencer, trust me. I won't let you get hurt. I promise." He replies. I nod.

I put my feet on the pedals as he starts to roll the bike forward.

Once I gain speed, he lets go. I am riding around the park, and this is a lot easier than I expected. But how do I stop? I see the breaks but when is a good time to stop? Oh no! I am heading towards a bush!

I stop and fly forward.

"Oh my god, Spence! Are you okay?!" Toby yells, running towards me.

"I'm fine, but my wrist hurts. A lot."

"I think we should go to the hospital." He says. He helps me up and when I take a step, but then I almost end up crashing down. The pain is starting to become unbearable in my ankle.

Toby tries to help me walk but since we were being too slow he picks me up and carries me to his truck.

"I am so sorry, Spence!" He says.

"It's fine, Toby. Just get to the hospital quickly because my ankle hurts too much. My wrist is fine now." I say, clutching my ankle. I start tearing up, and Toby rubs my back.

When we are at the hospital, a nurse puts me in a ridiculous wheelchair, as if I need help. Okay, so maybe I do.

When they see how bad my foot is. This is annoying. I sent Toby home to sneak me some burgers or something. It turns out my foot will be fine and I can go home.

I am being released now, and while I am walking out, I see a certain doctor. Wren. I try to exit faster, but he already made eye contact with me. He walks over to me, and puts a hand on my arm. He makes it look like he is just doing his job, but when he is leading me to an empty room, so we could "discuss our relationship". I know better than to put up a fight. He will just makes things more difficult.

This time we are just in an empty hallway.

"I still think you should reconsider your decision." He says.

"I am not getting back together with you, Wren! Have you forgotten what you did to me? I am still having nightmares because of you!"

"Come on, Spencer! I told you, it will never happen again! I love you!"

"Well, I don't feel the same way."

"Yes you do, Spencer, I can see it in your eyes."

"Then you must be fucking blind."

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I am with Toby right now, so just back off!" He slaps me. Now I'm scared. This hasn't happened in a while. He usually just yells at me, and my fear of him sort of wore off. But now, it is returning.

"Spencer, I'm sorry." He says, a little more calmed down.

I escape from him when a couple of nurses come by. I see Toby at the entrance. Thank god he can't see my cheek because of the angle he sees me in. However, he could when we got in the car.

"Spence, Why is your cheek red?" He asks.

"I got some food on my cheek and I washed it off." I automatically say. He nods and we drive.

**A/N: Okay, warning: There will be a lot of drama next chapter, and it may or may not have to do with Wren. No, you don't find out the whole story. But you will probably hate me next chapter, but just trust me, Spoby will be fine. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Hanna (P.O.V)

I am holding Spencer as she cries. Aria rubs her back while Emily holds her hand. I want to cry a little too, even though this doesn't necessarily affect me as much. I can't stand to see Spence like this.

*one hour earlier*

I am going to Spencer's house. She is home alone since the boys are out for a guys' night. When I walk upstairs, I see her sobbing with her face in her hands.

"What's wrong, Spencer? What happened? Did you get a B again on a test?" I ask her kneeling in front of her.

She shakes her head. She points to her phone. I pick it up and turn on, and a pictures flashes onto the screen. It is a picture of Alison and Toby kissing. At the bottom of the picture it said,

_So your boyfriend wasn't as sweet as you thought. -A_

What?! "Spencer, this is crazy. Toby loves you."

"He never said it. It makes sense now." She sobs. This really breaks my heart. I text the other girls, and they are over before I can say high heels.

Aria (P.O.V)

When Hanna told Emily and I what happened, we were on our way. I was supposed to take Mike out for something to eat, but I decided to bring him with me. I can't believe Toby. I mean honestly, I really thought he would change for her. I have seen them over the years. Spencer was there for him when people were bullying him, when his mother died, and when he needed a place to stay, she let him live with her. That jerk! Well, I don't think he actually cheated.

Mike, Emily, and I get to Spencer's house, where we can already hear her crying. We go up to her room to see Hanna holding her. Emily and I rush over to her while Mike just stands there awkwardly.

"I'm just going to….. leave." He walks out of the room.

Emily (P.O.V)

I don't understand. I thought Toby and Spencer were so adorable together. But no, Toby just has to screw up. He is such an idiot! I am interrupted from my thoughts when Hanna says, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" I ask, though I am afraid of the answer.

"I'm just going to get Spencer some ice cream."

I nod and she leaves.

Hanna (P.O.V)

I wasn't lying when I said that I was getting Spencer ice cream. I will, after I kick Toby's ass for hurting her. Thankfully I see him in the ice cream shop, so I can kill two birds with one stone- that's how I use that phrase, right?

Anyway, I see him in there so I storm up to him.

"Hey, Hanna." He says. I continue to glare at him.

I walk back outside, knowing Toby enough to know that he will follow me. Sure enough, he does.

"What was that about?" He asks. I turn around and slap him.

"What was that for?!"

"How dare you do that to Spencer?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, give it up! I know you cheated."

"No I didn't. I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Spencer was sent a picture of you and some bitch named Alison making out!"

"Let me see the picture." It's a good thing that I took Spencer's phone with me. I take it out and give it to him.

He looks shocked.

"Shocked because you were finally caught? Why did you do it? When did it start?"

He puts both of his hands on my shoulders and says, "Hanna, listen. I. DID. NOT. CHEAT!"

"Don't say that to me. Say it to Spencer."

He walks past me into his truck. He gestures for me to get in so I do, and we drive back to the house.

Spencer (P.O.V)

Why is this happening? I can't believe Toby would do this to me. To us. Aria strokes my back while Emily holds my hand. As much as I hate for people to comfort me- it makes me feel weak- it's nice to know that my friends would be here for me.

This hurts. Even more than when- no, I refuse to think about it.

Hanna walks in, with not only ice cream, but with Toby as well.

Toby (P.O.V)

I was supposed to be at guys' night right now, and they are probably wondering where I am, but this is more important. How could Spencer believe that I cheated on her?

I walk into her room after Hanna, and see her with Aria and Emily. Spencer is in her pajamas, (a tank top and sweatpants), hair is wet so I assume she took a shower, and she looks like she has been crying. I know she has.

"What do you want?" Aria asks. I don't answer. I simply ask, "Can I Talk to Spencer alone?"

Spencer nods at them and they reluctantly walk out.

I sit on Spencer's bed next to her. She is laying on her stomach and she faces away from me.

I put my hand on her lower back. "Spencer, I didn't cheat, I swear it."

"I know you didn't. I was upset for a while but a few minutes ago I realized that it was photoshopped."

"Then what's the problem?"

She sits up and says, "Toby, I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What is it? You can tell me anything."

"Remember how I told you about what Wren did?"

"Yes." I answer as my fists clench at the thought of him putting his hands on my girlfriend.

"Well, that isn't all. That wasn't the first time he hurt me. I think I should tell you what happened, but my brothers don't even know."

I prepare myself for what she is about to tell me.


End file.
